Charming
by simplelikesunshine
Summary: When Ayela, current Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood and notorious charmer, breaks into an Imperial prison to kill a target she meets a young Lucian Lachance. rather than dirty her hands, she bribes Lucian to hill the target for her. From then she introduces him to the family.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness covered The Imperial City, and all law abiding citizens slept their beds. A woman walks through the city shrouded in a black cloak. No one stops to question her, as no one seems to take notice she exists. She walks delicately and precisely to her destination, the Imperial Prison.

The woman places her hand on the door emitting a light, the tumblers churn and unlock. She steps out of the shadows to the brightly lit corridor. A guard rose to protest at the sight of her, another flash of light and went silent. He stared at her desperately with his imperial brown eyes, attempting to scream. She stepped toward him and with a flick of her wrist he lay on the ground, blood pouring from his throat.

She continued on her way, as she got farther down the corridor, other guards had begun to notice their dead comrade. However, although she heard the commotion begin to erupt behind her, she continued her swift walk to her destination. She lifted her hand, letting out another light. Behind her a Spider Daedra was summoned onto this plain. The Daedra ran to where the guards stood trying to decide what to do. The spider would be a good distraction for the woman's remainder of the time here.

The woman did not stop until she stood in front of a jail cell. The prison was particularly packed this evening. The weather held faire, meaning the drunks and beggars roamed more freely. Normally there may be one person in a cell, tonight there were at least two, with a maximum of five.

The woman could feel the fear and panic rising in them. They shouted down at one another, some trying to calm the calamity that ensued, others adding fuel to it. The guards screamed in pain from a distance, one could practically hear the blood splattering on the walls.

The particular jail cell she stopped in front of held two men. Both were Imperials, however one looked much older than the other.

The older of the Imperials had black hair with an ashen beard covering his face. Out of all the prisoners, this old man was the most afraid. He practically shook as the woman looked down at him. The other imperial, a teenager, sat in the corner looking down without interest, longer black hair shading his face. Both of their bodies were thin, they may have been here for a while.

The woman pulled down her hood to reveal a high elf. Her features were less Elven than most, with a short face and eyes that could belong to an Imperial. She stood tall, like most Altmer, but not as tall as some. Her hair was black and every inch of her face was covered with make up, mostly dark.

Suddenly a look of annoyance crossed her face. Altmer were very good at looking annoyed, some may say their faces are set in a permanent sneer. "You enchanted the lock," she annunciated every word carefully. She didn't sound angry, but amused or maybe curious. Her voice was sweet and womanly. 

The old man shouted shakily: "You'll never get in here! You won't get me!" He sounded insane.

The elf looked over her shoulder when she heard a particularly loud crash coming from where the guards were brawling with her Daedra. She appeared to think for a second, the woman was careful to keep her face mostly neutral, yet sultry.

Finally she spoke: "I don't have to."

The elf rifled through her cloak and pulled out a large coin purse.

"You in the corner," she spoke a little louder than before. "If you kill him, not only will I get you out of here, I'll also give you 300 septims."

The little color the old man had in his face drained. In less than five seconds the old man was being beat to death. The boy had sprung from the corner, grabbing the nearest stone to him on his way and struck the man in the head. Once he had fallen the boy climbed on top of him and continued to bludgeon him. The man's screams were drowned out by the rest of the commotion. A smile played on the Elven woman's face. When the screams stopped, the boy still sat atop the man, panting for breath. The man now lay in a large puddle of blood, the cells were splattered with it as well.

The woman cracked her knuckles then cupped her hands around the cell's lock. It required slightly more focus than the lock she had cracked earlier. She could have gotten into the cell herself, but she really just wanted to add insult to injury to the old man. As if a cell would stop any member of the Dark Brotherhood.

The cell swung open, the boy still faced the wall breathing heavily.

"Impressive, dear," the elf cooed. He remained silent but got up and turned around. His brown eyes, framed with splattered blood, looked her up and down. He understood the necessity of observation. "Your name?"

"Lucian Lachance," he replied.

"The guards will be here soon boy, follow me closely and quickly," she annunciated carefully.

"Who are you?"

"Ayela, Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. Consider yourself honored," she smirked, her words coming out in a rhythm.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien followed the woman, Ayela she has said, closely as they ran down hall after hall. He knew how foolish it was to follow a stranger he had just met. However, he did just kill a man. And he had rotted away in the Imperial Prison for long enough. Besides all those very good reasons to follow her, she had yet to give him the coin she promised. If Lucian was going to be on the lamb he should be able to buy food, at least.

He watched her as he followed, her long black hair blowing behind her as she ran. High elves didn't typically have black hair, he noted. However she didn't seem to be a halfling either. Well she was an assassin, he thought to himself. She probably dyed it that way.

Lucien was pulled from his thoughts as Ayela stopped in front of a door at the end of one of the many hallways they had ran through. A dead end. Lucien began wondering if he had made a poor decision listening to this woman. However, a glow came to her finger tips when she rested them upon the handle. The door swung open, immediately a cool night's breeze wafted in. She turned her head back to look at him, hair flying every which way, a smile on her face.

"Nearly in the clear, dove." So far every word that's come out of her mouth has been sickly sweet. He felt a sudden admiration for this woman. She killed half the guards in the prison, and then convinced him to participate in the murder spree with her. All delicately, never appearing to have any trouble. He wished to kill with such an ease. Mentally, he knew he could do it. But to be able to execute with no struggle? It truly was a talent.

They ran outside, but walls still surrounded them. And guards were running amok with their torches out, atteampting to figure out what in Oblivion was happening.

"How will we get out without them seeing us?" Lucien asked. He knew there were people who could blend in and meld with the shadows, and this woman may have very well been one. Lucien, however, only knew enough about sneaking to make a bad pick pocket.

"With a distraction," she said nonchalantly. Ayela brought her hand up with a glow, a scamp materialized. "Run around for a bit," she ordered the creature. Lucien stared in fascination as it abided by its master's orders, running towards the guards, causing them to run after it in practically a single file line.

They proceeded to walk right out the front and continue to walk casually through the city and out to the forest. She turned to face him, dark eyes pouring into his. He knew it was intentional, she wanted something from him.

She grabbed his hand, Lucien's heart skipped a beat. To have such a proficient murderer grab him. He didn't know if this was due to his admiration or fear. She had had a bit of fun with him and now planned to toss him aside.

She placed the purse full of gold in his hand and gave him a smile.

"Thank you," she said in that velvet voice of hers. Lucien said nothing.

"Now," she began. "You've killed a man for a bit of gold." She put fake disgust in her voice, only for her face to return to that coy smile. "And with such gusto." Ayela laughed. Lucien still said nothing. "How would you like to do it for a living?"

Lucien stayed silent, as to not give anything away. He may admire her prowess in killing but that didn't mean he'd lost all sense. He'd been alive for fifteen years, and although he had no money to study the magics or alchemy, he knew when to be weary. When she got no reply she continued as if there had never been a pause: "For the Dark Brotherhood that is. I do not believe the Night Mother would want me to pay you to complete all my contracts. I would simply hate to see what kind of fit she would throw about that." Ayela's eyes narrowed this time as she smirked, as if Lucien had become completely irrelevant. The thought amused her greatly.

"How do I know I can trust you? This Dark Brotherhood?" Lucien asked. A gang of murderers although sounding nice, had risks.

Ayela's face softened. No longer did she present a carefully crafted mask of emotion, but instead a sad yet sympathetic face. "Oh, dearie," pity dripped from her words.

"You can't trust a single one of us. It's a terrible idea to trust the people who will slit your throat at the very suspicion of betrayal." She said this as if it were obvious and she hadn't just asked him to join this throat slitting organization. "But," and she smiled, this time a real smile. "Although I can't promise you trust, as I would never promise anyone that in any circumstance, there is something I can promise you."

Ayela cupped Lucien's face in her hands. Her hands were warm, and her eyes held a deep compassionate look. She stood the same height as Lucien, if not slightly taller. "I promise unconditional, unrelenting love. I, and all your future brothers and sisters, will love you. Like a brother, like a father, like a son, like you were me and I you. I will love you." As she spoke her hands cupped Lucien's face tighter and tighter. "You will never go hungry, you will never sit in a jail cell in your own filth," she spat, the very notion offending her. Ayela let go, hands up and in front of her chest. "But it is your choice, dear."

Lucien missed the warmth her hands brought to his face on this cold night. A breeze swept by and he shivered. Did he want to continue to live his life on the Imperial City streets? Murdering his cell mate wasn't a challenge. He enjoyed it immensely, as well as the screams of the guards in the background. He could become a master at making people scream.

"What must I do to join this." Lucien paused lookg for the right word. "Family?"

Ayelas took a step back and smiled in satisfaction. She knew this imperial, Lucien Lachance, had the eyes of a murderer. She began, her words once again taking on the form of perfectly articulated and just the right amount of lilt: "An Ork man resides in the Imperial City. He has made some people very angry here and there," she made gestures indicating the 'here' and the 'there' "and thus needs to be murdered."

"There are lots of orks in the imperial City."

"This one never leaves his home. In the center of the city his home sits, with a note on the door telling all who read it to go away. No need to listen to that though, dear. Just walk right in and kill him. He's older, shouldn't put up too much of a fight." Ayela spoke as if she were giving him directions on how to get to a town, rather than committing an initiation murder.

"Then what? Where will I meet you?" Lucien didn't understand why she couldn't give this information to her first so he didn't have to ask. She squeaked in absolute delight, hands covering her mouth. It all seemed forced.

"I'll come to you." Her grin was much too wide. And with that she turned around with the utmost grace and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
